Ivory Heartbroken
by Twilightobsessers
Summary: After Edward leaves, Charlie becomes abusive and makes Bellas life Hell. Close to dead, she is bitten by a mysterious man and together they form a band called "Ivory Heartbroken." When the Cullens show up at one of her concerts, they find out her true past. How will they take it? Has bella moved on or will she take back Edward? BXL
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction, hope you like! J Review!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS MILD ABUSE IN BPOV LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER.**

**Ivory Heartbroken**

**Chapter 1: Band **

**EPOV**

Looking into Bella's eyes after lying to her about my love was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do in my whole existence on this Earth. The way her heart sped up when we went on our walk to the forest, and the way her knees shook when I told her I didn't love her. But it is for the best, no matter how much pain I'm in, I promised myself that under no circumstances that I would return to Bella. My Bella. I was broken out of my trance by Alice.

"Guys come here quickly!" She shouted frantically

"What Alice? Did you see something?" Jasper asked

"No, now look!" She said pointing to the TV.

It was on Muchmusic.

'We're here live with the biggest band in the country, Ivory Heartbroken! The band was formed 2 years ago, when local girl of Forks, Washington, Bella Swan found lead guitarist, Riley Biers. Together they welcomed Bree Tanner and Victoria Heart. (just made up her last name, and is the same Victoria from the books)Here's Bella Swan now. "So Bella, how does it feel knowing that your band is now the best band in the country?"

"It's just amazing, you know, like I can't believe 2 years ago, I was just writing songs and now were here." My angel replied.

"So what are your songs about?"

"Breakups and makeups, but mostly one specific breakup."

"wold you mind telling us about this breakup?"

"Sure" she replied with a sad smile "So it was after my 18th birthday, I had an amazing time with my ex-boyfriend and his family, but then he ignored me for three days and on the fourth day her took me into the forest, told me he never loved me, and left me there." Shit, this is not good. I thought to myself.

"Well, that's just terrible, but now you've moved on?"

Did she move on? Please say no, please say no.

"Ya, I did" She replied with a wide grin while the lead guitarist put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well that's all the time we have now, but you can catch 'Ivory Heartbroken' in London, England tomorrow night!"

I turned the TV off, I couldn't watch anymore. My Bella had moved on, but there may be hope to get her back

"OMG! WE HAVE TO GO SEE THAT CONCERT! CAN WE CARLISLE?! ESME?!" Alice screeched

"Of course, we'll all go, I'll go buy the tickets." Esme said as she took off upstairs

Only 24 short hours until I see my Bella.

**BPOV**

2 years ago, Edward left me for the dead. My life was soon turned into hell. Charlie became abusive and raped me almost every night. And it all started the night that Sam found me after Edward left…

**FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO**

"She's alright, just keeps repeating 'he gone'" Sam told my dad who then took me out his grasp and took me inside while demanding no one follows. Once inside he then threw me on the couch rather roughly I may add.

"Isabella, do you have any idea how worried I've been? Where the hell have you been?" He asked calmly but I could sense anger creeping in. I didn't want to tell him where I was, mostly because I didn't exactly wanting him hunting Edward down, but when I didn't answer him, he gripped my hair painfully and slapped me across the face. Tears welled in my eyes and I brought my hand to where he slapped me. Still gripping my hair he asked again, "I'm going to ask one more time Isabella, .you?"

"I went for a walk in the forest" technically it was true.

"LAIR!" Charlie screamed and threw me hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. He walked over to me and punched me in the stomach. "I know you were with him – hit to the chest- "what did you do with him? – punch in the face- "ANSWER ME!" – kick to the gut, punch to the ribs, slap to the face-

"He l-left m-me" I choked out while he was still punching and kicking me.

"No wonder he left you, you're ugly, a slut, and a disgrace to life itself." Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He repeated this for months and when he wasn't abusing me, he was raping me with the help of Billy black and his son. One night Charlie went too far with the abusing, and broke three of my ribs, and one of them punctured my lungs. Not wanting to miss my death, he called up Billy and Jacob to come and witness it themselves. So while my life was literally being drained from me, I opened my eyes and noticed that I was alone and as I took my final breath I felt teeth pierce my skin and spoke the words "I've took care of your little friends for you" in my ear before the fire started.

I was broken out of thought when Riley, my boyfriend, walked in.

"Come on Bells, we're on in 5" he smiled and took my hand as we made our way towards the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Cullen's and Surprise**

**EPOV**

When we arrived in London, Alice somehow convinced all of usto go shopping for shirts with the band's name on it even though there was only a half hour left until the concert. Once she finally let us leave, we grabbed our tickets and backstage passes and headed to the concert where I would see my only true love and beg her to take me back.

**RPOV**

As I walked to Bella's change room, I put my hand in my pocket and came across a velvet square box. When I first found Bella dying on her kitchen floor that night 2 years ago, something in me came alive, like I had finally found my missing piece. I couldn't let her die. I guess she found her missing piece as well because after her change, we were inseparable. When I finally got to her change room, I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer and we went on stage with Victoria and Bree.

**BPOV**

As soon as we got in our places, the music started playing and I started to sing:

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Op-oh-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandeliers on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrant's out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh whoa oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

"HOWS EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?!" I shouted and they replied GOOD!

"Now before we start the concert, how many of you have been told your worthless? A slut? Unlovable by your boyfriend or parents?"

Everyone started screaming answers.

"Its sucks doesn't it?" They screamed HELL YA

I laughed "well these next few songs I wrote after my boyfriend dumped me in the woods, left me there and my past life before I met Riley. So here it is:

**EPOV**

What did she mean by the first part of her speech? But I was soon broken out of thought by Bella singing:

"(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)"

'_WOW!' said my family in their thoughts._

"I thought, I saw a man brought to life

He was warm, he came around and he was dignified

He showed me what it was to cry

Well, you couldn't be that man I adored

You don't seem to know

Seem to care what your heart is for

But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie

The conversation has run dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right

Should have seen just what was there

And not some holy light

It crawled beneath my veins

And now I don't care, I had no luck

I don't miss it all that much

There's just so many things

That I can touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

There's nothing where he used to lie

My inspiration has run dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on this floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I'm ashamed

Bound and broken on the floor

You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn"

"I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family.

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you while you say "sorry for that night,"

And I go back to September all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to September all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

I gave you all my love and all you gave me was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of while you say, "sorry for that night."

And I go back to September all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to September, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to September all the time.

I miss your Pale skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night -

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you while you say "sorry for that night."

And I go back to September...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to September, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to September all the time.

All the time."

The crowd was cheering so loud that I thought my stone eardrums were going to break.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH?!" Bella screamed and the crowd screamed YES back. Bella just laughed while Riley took the mike from her.

"Now, I've been saving this song for a while now. I wrote this when Bella agreed to be my girlfriend" The crowed just awed and Bella like she would be blushing " So here it is:"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah"

When the song ended and the crowd died down, Riley started taking again.

"Bella, these last 2 years with you have been the best of my existence. Before you I used to hope that the day would just be over with, but now that I have you, I pray that it will never end. – _wheels on the bus go round and round.. what the hell is wrong with alice _– "I can't think of a long enough amount of time to spend with you, but lets start with forever." NONONONONO! I'm shouting in my head as he's getting down on one knee and taking his hands in hers. Gasps fill the room. "So will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"YES! YESYESYES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She exclaims while kissing Riley passionately. The crowds cheering for the happy couple, but my family and I are still shocked. Not wanting to see my Bella with another man, I walk out of the room, ignoring the thoughts of my family.

I've lost my one and only true love forever.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What happened to you?**

**BPOV**

As soon as the last song was done, I took Riley's hand in mine and walked off stage with Vicky and Bree behind us. "Guys we'll be out in a sec, just need to stop by my change room. C'mon Riley." I waved to Vic and Bree who were snickering and we headed to my change room.

"So, why am I h-"Riley started but was cut off by me attacking him, which he didn't mind. I pushed him up against the wall, wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him so passionately that if we were human, we would've passed out. Suddenly, I was the one who was against the wall while Riley was feeling me up. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as I started grinding into his manhood, which caused a grunt to come from Riley. I pushed Riley down so that we were on the floor and he was under me. I ground harder against him, and we were both moaning so loud that I'm sure China could hear us. My hands were still roaming his body, getting lower and lower, almost at my goal when I felt his hands grasp my wrists. "We can't do this Bella, we have to be backstage now." Groaning, I rolled of him and got up bringing riley with me. "We will finish this at home." He just laughed as we headed to meet the fans.

"Vic? Bree? C'mon we have to go!" I shouted. When Riley and I got there, I saw the one family that I never wanted to see again.

The Cullen's.

Riley must have seen me tense because he was now kneeling in front of me.

"Bells, you ok?"

"y-ya, I'm f-fine" I assured him, but I was mostly trying to assure myself.

"Bella!" a certain pixie said as she came at full speed and wrapped her arms around me. I tensed and said firmly, "Alice, get off me" She looked taken back but never let go.

"She. Said. Let. Go." Riley said menacingly as Alice obeyed and scurried off to jasper and the rest of the Cullen's who had just joined us. They all looked the same. Same pail skin and same gold eyes. They all were looked towards Riley and me with shocked looks on their faces. As I continue to go over the Cullen's, my eyes fall on the person that caused everything bad that happened to me.

Edward Fucking Cullen.

Just looking at him brought back all of my past memorizes that I never wanted to witness again. I quickly looked and away and back at Riley. "Where are Victoria and Bree?"

"Right here" I heard Victoria call from behind me, followed by several gasps from the Cullen's.

"Bella! Get behind me now!" Shouted Edward while pulling on my arm.

"NO! She isn't going to hurt me!" I shouted back at a stunned and suddenly frozen Edward. I took the chance to pull away to go stand protectively in front of Victoria.

"Maybe you all should come back to our place with us so we have a better understanding of each other." Carlisle said. I looked between riley, Bree, and Victoria.

"Sorry Carlisle, but we can't" I replied coldly "we have to sort out a few things for tomorrow's concert. But we can talk after the concert, which you're all invited to." The Cullen's just nodded and I turned to Edward "oh and Edward? I'm sure you'll…enjoy most of the songs. Guys lets go back to the house."

~~~~~~~~~ At the house ~~~~~~~~

"So Bells, what songs do you wanna do tomorrow?" Asked Bree

"Well, I was thinking 'Girlfriend, The one that got away, before he speaks, good girl and Fire and Rain' is that fine?" They all nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow was defiantly going to be emotional.

~~~~~~~~ The Concert~~~~~~~~

As I peeked through the curtains, I saw that indeed the Cullen's did show and were in the front row.

Splendid.

As the music started to play, I started to walk on stage and sing:

[Chorus]

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

(Bridge)

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

[Chorus x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!"

As I finished, the crowd was going crazy and the Cullen's were staring at me wide-eyed with shock and I simply just smirked back. "HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?!"

"GOOD!"

"This next song is dedicated to Liam Pattinson" I said with a sad smile and began to sing again.

**EPOV**

"This next song is dedicated to Liam Pattinson" she said with a sad smile and began to sing again:

"Summer during high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 17th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

But in another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

The one that got away

[Bridge:]

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)

Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)

I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)

'Cause now I pay the price

In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away"

When Bella finished the song, she had tears in her eyes and Riley hugged her reassuringly. But who is Liam Pattinson? Apparently my family was wondering the same thing.

_Who the hell is liam? –Emmett and Rosalie _

_The emotions coming off her are making me want to kill myself! ARG! –jasper _

_Poor Bella, she seems so sad. I wonder what happened. –Esme and Alice_

_Son, we'll find out who liam is when she comes over –Carlisle _

"Okay, the rest of these songs go out to all those people who's had their heart ripped out." She said while smirking at me and began to sing. Oh Shit!

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks.

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke..

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"

and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he speaks...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his

pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he speaks...

Ohh... before he speaks..."

"Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

[Hook:]

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)

Like every good girl does

Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

[Hook:]

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

[Bridge:]

Oh, he's no good, yeah

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

[Hook/Outro:]

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes"

_DAMNIT! WHY DID I LEAVE?!_

"(DEMI) (echoes: Joe)

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like

(She's way too serious)

All he wants is to chill out

(She's always in a rush)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(And interrupting)

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

(Demi)

You,

(Joe)

me

(Demi)

We're face to face

(Both)

But we don't see eye to eye

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

Like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(Both)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Joe) (echoes:Demi)

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

(Why does he try to read my mind?)

I try to read her mind

(It's not good to psychoanalyze)

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

(Demi)

You,

(Joe)

Me

(Demi)

We're face to face

(Both)

But we don't see eye to eye

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

Like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(DEMI) (echoes: JOE)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(BOTH)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Joe)

When I'm yes, she's no

(Demi)

When I hold on, he just lets go

(BOTH)

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

We're like fire and rain

(Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(You can drive me insane)

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(Both)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

(Both)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

(Demi) (echoes: Joe)

We're Venus and Mars

(We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(Like different stars)

(Both)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing"

"You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

[Pre-Chorus]

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial"

_Vampires, not aliens -Emmett_

[Verse 2]

"You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

[Pre-Chorus]

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

[Chorus]

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

[Bridge]

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

All

[Chorus]

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial"

"THANK YOU FORKS!" Bella screamed into the mike and her and her band walked off the stage and on our way to our house.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HERE IT IS! REVIEW AND CHAPT 4 WILL BE HERE SOON! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her past and Reactions**

**BPOV at the Cullen house…**

We were all gathered around the living room in the Cullen house with awkward silence surrounding us when finally Carlisle broke the silence.

"Bella, what happened after we left?" I sighed and leaned into Riley for support.

"It's not exactly that great what happened"

"Please, we need to know" Alice pleaded

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" I said while looking at them before looking back at my lap. "When Edward left me in the forest, I tried to follow him but ended up getting lost instead. Sam Uley from the reservation found me and brought me back to Ch-Charlie, and Charlie then told everyone to leave and to call off the searches. But when we were inside, he threw me on the couch roughly and started beating me while asking where I was. I told him that I went for a walk and he thought I was lying so he continued this for hours until I blacked out. Renee only called once and that was to tell me that she never wanted to see me again and how I was such a disappointment to her and Charlie continued to beat me for several more months and every now and then he would call Billy Black and his son Jacob to help him beat and r-rape me. One day when Charlie went to work, I drove down to La push beach to where the cliffs were and jumped trying to kill myself. It turned out that I jumped during a hurricane and was about to die when Jacob pulled me to shore and saved me, only to beat me later on. I tried other ways to kill myself; overdose on pills, cutting, hanging myself, and shooting myself with Charlie's gun, but I was always saved by one of them and would get worse beatings every time. One day, Charlie took the beating too far and broke three of my ribs and one of them punctured my lung. Not wanting to miss my death, he called Billy and Jacob to come and watch, but as I took my last breath, Riley bit and told me that he took care of them."

I looked up to see Esme, Alice sobbing into their mate's chests, Rosalie and Edward looked pissed, Emmett and Jasper looked murderous and Carlisle looked concerned. Alice was the first one to break the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking Bella, who is Liam Pattinson?" I tensed and tears welled up in my eyes. They all looked concerned and Alice looked like she wanted to apologize.

"No no, it's fine. I'll tell you the story" I said with a sob and Riley hugged me reassuringly. "Back in Phoenix when I first started high school, I met this guy named Liam Pattinson. It was love at first sight. He was 16 and I was 15 but we didn't care about age, all we wanted was to be together. Every now and then we would talk about what the future had in store; like marriage, kids, jobs etc… We knew that we would eventually get married by how much we were in love. One night, Liam came over and met Renee and Phil. Renee of course was ecstatic that I found someone as hansom, polite and caring as Liam. On my 17th birthday, he and I got matching tattoos in the shape of a heart that said "You and I forever." A few months later before I came to Forks, I was driving down to a meadow that Liam and I found together while hiking; well I was attempting to anyway, when I heard the sirens of ambulances, police cars and fire trucks. I pulled over to see where they were headed and it turns out that they were heading to our meadow. Thinking the worst, I followed them there and saw that Liam's car and a truck driven by a drunk driver had collided in the intersection before the forest. He was taken to the hospital and was pronounced dead an hour after they arrived. I was devastated and kept asking God "Why him? Why not me?" the doctors told me that his last wish was for me to look in his bag. At first I found it quite odd, but didn't argue. When I looked through his bag, I found a velvet box that held an engagement ring inside of it. Today is the 3 year anniversary of his death." I finished with a sob and quickly leant into Riley as more sobs rocked through my body.

I could hear the others sobbing as well as they were all clinging to their mates shirts. But I wasn't done the story yet.

"There's more"

"More?" Esme gasped horrified. I nodded.

"After Liam's death, I couldn't stay in Phoenix, it reminded me too much of him. Renee and Phil understood and suggested that I go live with Charlie for a while to clear my head. When Edward and I started dating, I was finally starting to get over Liam. But then when I turned 18, I would look at the tattoo that I got in the previous year and get all upset. That's why I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. I just wanted to be left alone with my memorizes of us together. But when Alice convinced me to go, and then the accident happened –which by the way Jasper, I never blamed you for- I could tell something was up because Edward was ignoring me, which never happens because he's usually all stalkerish on me. But when Edward told me you guys were leaving, and he never loved me, it brought back all of the memorizes of Liam's death that I was hoping I would never have to go through again. It felt like I was there with him, I was reliving all of the dreadful events that happened and when I was found, I didn't give two shits about Charlie's abusing." As I finished I continued to sob into riley and the Cullen's were all sobbing as well.

"Bella, I-I'm so sorry. I-" Edward started but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming.

"EDDIE!" Said a voice that I was dreading to hear. Great, just great.

The wicked bitch of Alaska was here.

**HERE U GO! THE NEXT CHAPT WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAY! REVIEWW!**


	5. IMPORTANT PLZ READ

Sorry that I haven't been updating, ive been busy but I have the chapts almost ready so they will be up within the next few days. Again so sorry!

~ Felicia


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys im SOOO sorry that I haven't been updating, ive been really busing livin my life lol YOLO! Anyway, heres this chapter of Ivory Heartbroken…**

**Last time on Ivory Heartbroken…**

**"After Liam's death, I couldn't stay in Phoenix, it reminded me too much of him. Renee and Phil understood and suggested that I go live with Charlie for a while to clear my head. When Edward and I started dating, I was finally starting to get over Liam. But then when I turned 18, I would look at the tattoo that I got in the previous year and get all upset. That's why I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. I just wanted to be left alone with my memorizes of us together. But when Alice convinced me to go, and then the accident happened –which by the way Jasper, I never blamed you for- I could tell something was up because Edward was ignoring me, which never happens because he's usually all stalkerish on me. But when Edward told me you guys were leaving, and he never loved me, it brought back all of the memorizes of Liam's death that I was hoping I would never have to go through again. It felt like I was there with him, I was reliving all of the dreadful events that happened and when I was found, I didn't give two shits about Charlie's abusing." As I finished I continued to sob into riley and the Cullen's were all sobbing as well.**

**"Bella, I-I'm so sorry. I-" Edward started but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming.**

**"EDDIE!" Said a voice that I was dreading to hear. Great, just great.**

**The wicked bitch of Alaska was here.**

** Now, BPOV**

"Ah… hey Tanya um what are you doing here?" Edward said uncomfortably while trying to get out of tanyas grasp.

Tanya smiled seductively "I just wanted to say hi to you eddie and of course catch up where we were last time before you had to leave so suddenly cuz of your family emergency."

I snorted. That has got to be the lamest excuse to escape sex I have ever heard.

Tanya glared at me and said "what's your problem? Oh wait don't answer that, your just jealous that I have Edward and you don't."

That time I just couldn't hold it in, I had to laugh. " You-laugh-really-laugh-think-laugh-that-laugh-I really-laugh-want that-laugh-prude?!" I said as I continued to laugh hysterically.

By the time I calmed down, I looked up to see that Emmett was coming down from his laugh high aswell. When I looked at Edward and Tanya, they were both glaring at me and I decided that this would be the perfect chance to leave.

"Well I should probably go, I don't want to catch anymore STD's than I already have from just being in tanya's presence. It was so nice to see you again Tanya, I hope we meet again soon, unless your already dead from over dosing on your men" I said as I winked at her. "Come now riley we have a show to prepare for. Goodbye cullens, make sure to come to the show tomorrow, im sure you'll enjoy it, you to Tanya." I told them while walking at of their house. Tomorrow is going to be perfect.

**The concert, EPOV**

After our encounter with bella yesterday, I was truly confused in why she would want us to be at her concert. I mean we have already been to both of her concerts, what makes this one so special?

_Yo ed, stop zoning out man, the concerts starting- Emmett_

I didn't even realize that the lights had dimmed and random bursts of neon colours were lighting up the area.

"There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw Bella walk on stage. She was wearing a skin tight black crop top with grey leather pants that looked like they were sewed on her legs and red hooker heels. Her hair was pin straight and had blood red extensions in it. Fuck, now I'm hard.

"When the dark

Of the night comes around.

That's the time,

That the animal comes alive.

Looking for

Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps

In my gold Trans-Am.

Got a water bottle full of whiskey

In my handbag.

Got my drunk text on

I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.

Lose it now.

Lose your clothes

In the crowd.

We're delirious.

Tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.

Knocking over trash cans.

Eurbody breakin' bottles

It's a filthy hot mess.

Gonna get faded

I'm not the designated

Driver so

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! [x3]

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off."

As bella finished the opening song, the crowd was the loudest we'd seen it. I also noticed that there were large amounts of men in the front row trying to show off to bella and were shouting out their phone numbers. That made me mad. Im feeling like brue banner were hes trying to control the monster within him from escaping and killing all of these excuses they called males.

"HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT?!" Bella screamed to the crowd who screamed their answers back to her.

"WHO'S READY FOR THE NEXT SONG?!" The audience went crazy!

"GREAT! THIS IS PICTURE TO BURN AND IS DEDICATED TO MY PAL EDWARD CULLEN WHO HERE TONIGHT!" Bella screamed looking at me while putting on her black leather jacket that riley threw to her. Uh-oh

"State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!

By the way...

I hate that stupid shiny volvo

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn!

There's no time for tears,

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

And if you're missing me,

You'd better keep it to yourself

'Cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health...

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny volvo

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard,

I really really hate that...

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn

You're just another picture to burn

Baby, burn..."

FUCK!

"HERES WE CANT STOP!"

"It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)

It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

'Cause we came to have so much fun now

Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home

Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)

'Cause we're gonna go all night

'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly*

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

To my home girls here with the big butt

Shaking it like we at a strip club

Remember only God can judge ya

Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya

And everyone in line in the bathroom

Trying to get a line in the bathroom

We all so turned up here

Getting turned up, yeah, yeah

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly*

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want

It's our party we can say what we want

It's our party we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want to

It's our house we can love who we want to

It's our song we can sing if we want to

It's my mouth I can say what I want to

Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

And we can't stop, yeah

And we won't stop, oh

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh"

Ok so maybe my bella is a partier, no big deal right?

"COME AND GET IT EVERYONE!"

"[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)

Na na na na [3x]"

And she's a bit of a slut now but I can live past it… I think

"OK HERES SLOW DOWN"

"Now that I have captured your attention

I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention

Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection

Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications

So long as we k-keep this record on rotation

You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation

Breathe me in, breathe me out

So amazing

Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it

Yeah

Breathe me in, breathe me out

The music's got me going

Breathe me in, breathe me out

No stop until the morning

Breathe me in, breathe me out

You know I'm ready for it

For it, for it!

Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind

All night long

Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, baby, slow down the song"

…

"FOR THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT, HERES THE OTHER SIDE!"

"In the beginning

I never thought it would be you

When we were chilling

Smiling in the photo booth

But we got closer (yeah)

Soon you were eating off my spoon

You're coming over

And we would talk all afternoon

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Find your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight

Take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

This could be perfect (yeah)

But we won't know unless we try (try)

I know you're nervous

So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Find your hands all over me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight

Take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Let your love crash into me

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."

Tonight

Take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)

Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sure

So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Take me to the other side

(Whoa)

And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

Kiss me like it's do or die

(Whoa)

And take me to the other side"

I see now why bella wanted us here. Shes not the same, not my bella.

"THANKS GUYS YOU'VE BEEN AT GREAT AUDIENCE! GOODNIGHT!"

_Damn dude, bellas hot! Shit don't tell rose!- Emmett_

**Bellas house, BPOV**

Man, I didn't think it was possible for vampires to get tired but damn, im exhausted. Riley had left an hour ago to go hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night, so its just me. God im bored! Just as I said that, the doorbell rung.

_Who the hell could that be? No one comes here._ I thought. Wow that was really depressing.

When I opened the door, I saw a gorgeous female vampire. She had long curly blond hair, gold eyes and was dressed like a whore. I also noticed that she was hold what looked to be a 1 year old boy. Odd.

"uh hi who are you and why are you here?" I asked rudely

"I'm Brittney and this is nate," she said pointing to the boy.

"ok but why are you here?

"I'm looking for Riley, im his wife" She said

Bitch with the fake looking boobs say what?!


End file.
